Be Careful What You Wish For
by bipolarwriter101
Summary: #2. Six ordinary students wished on a so called "legendary pond", hoping that they'd get their desires engraved deep within their hearts. Unfortunately, instead of getting their wishes fulfilled, they've been switched bodies which left them to struggle dealing with each other and pretending so that they wouldn't get caught. [ Narrated by 6 awesome characters. ]
1. Chapter 1

**H** otaru

* * *

"Hey Mikan, do you know?" Nonoko asked eagerly as she tugged Mikan's arm. "This is a famous pond here in Hokkaido. They say that if you make a wish and offer a coin, it will definitely come true!"

"You know Tsubasa right? The cool senior last year? I heard that he made a wish here during their school trip. He wished to become Misaki's boyfriend." Anna said. "I don't know if the rumors are true but the fact is that, they did become a couple the day after the school trip."

"Really?! Let's try it then!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully as she beamed at her two best friends. She fished out a coin from her jacket pocket and faced the rumored-legendary pond. "On three. One."

"Two." Anna followed.

"Three!" After Nonoko shouted, they all tossed their coins on the pond. It made a cute plopping sound upon hitting the surface of the water.

"What did you wish for Mikan?" Umenomiya asked excitedly. "Mine is to become a famous chef one day!"

"Mine is to successfully create a love potion!" Ogasawara exclaimed.

"Hey Nonoko, isn't that wish impossible?" Umenomiya argued as she arched a doubtful brow and a teasing grin graced her lips. "You want to use it for Yuu right?"

"Of course not! Why would I use that for him?" Ogasawara defended and laughed, which was obviously fake. "A-Anyway, how about you Mikan? What did you wish for?"

 _Nonoko Ogasawara. Eighteen years old, height: 168cm, weight: 43kg, birthday: September 26, zodiac sign: Libra, blood type: A, favorite color: blue, hobbies: creating weird potions, likes: acting like a professional scientist and Yuu Tobita, dislikes: potions that do not work (which, ironically, were all of the potions that she made). Moreover, she is the only child of a wealthy family – sweet, kind, polite and beautiful. She's quite popular in our school._ I looked at the girl with pink curly hair. _The other one is Anna Umenomiya, seventeen years old – a childhood friend of Nonoko Ogasawara. Height: 154cm, weight: 40kg, birthday: March 2, zodiac sign: Pisces, blood type: A, favorite color: pink, hobbies: cooking and baking, likes: cute and girly stuffs, dislikes: burnt cakes, overcooked foods, incomplete ingredients, improper table setting and her short height. She is half-American and half-Japanese. She didn't come from a rich family, only an average one. But despite of that, I think she's pretty contented with it. She is sweet, optimistic, soft-hearted and a worrywart. She also has a secret crush on our teacher, Misaki._ I knew all of this because I secretly research about my classmates' profiles – each and every one of them. I might appear as a stalker but in reality, I just want to know all about them. However, I _do_ know that they will never talk to me this familiarly.

"What's wrong Mikan? Are you sick?" Umenomiya asked worriedly. "You're so quiet."

"That's new." Ogasawara commented as Umenomiya nodded in agreement. "Wait, don't tell me– " Ogasawara covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

"What is it?" Umenomiya asked frantically – more worried than ever.

"–that you got possessed by an evil spirit!" Ogasawara grabbed my shoulders as she looked at me intensely. "Don't worry Mikan! I'll save you! I'm going to make a potion right away! Just wait, I'm going to get my equipment." After she said that, she immediately dashed back to the hotel we were staying in for the moment.

"I'm going to.. I'm going to.." Umenomiya muttered. I think she was about to explode from using her brain. I was shocked when she grabbed my hands and stared at me with determined eyes. "Right! I'm going to bake you a _super_ delicious cake! Stay here, I'll be right back!" I watched as her running figure faded in the trees.

"What a bunch of idiots." I remarked. "Why are they even talking to me? We haven't exchanged even a single word before. On top of that, they're calling me Mikan." I placed a hand under my chin – I always do that whenever I'm thinking – as I walked towards the pond. There, on the surface, was the image of the person I was jealous of – Mikan Sakura.

"I don't believe this." I muttered, utterly shocked. I touched my cheeks and looked at my arms, body and legs. I tried to pinch myself – even slap my face to wake myself up but it seemed like this wasn't a dream. The reflection of Mikan Sakura was still there on the surface of the water, a frown adored her usual bubbly face. I placed a hand on my forehead, trying to calm myself. Panicking won't do me any good. I need to think. "Let's see, um, I was on the other side of the pond and I heard Sakura and her two friends counting loudly so I secretly decided to join in and I tossed the coin after the count of three. Then–" I stopped my monologue when an idea came up. I searched for coins inside Sakura's pockets and found one. I made a wish to turn me back to my original body then tossed the coin on the pond. I watched it as it sank deep down on the bottom. I waited for a few minutes but nothing changed. I was still stuck in this body. I almost slapped my face (Sakura's face technically) in frustration. "I _did_ wish that I would like to have friends but I didn't wish to be this stupid friendly moro–" I paused for a moment as realization finally dawned to me. I immediately sprang to the hotel as trail of thoughts filled my mind.

 _If I am inside Sakura's body, then she is surely inside mine. Since she isn't exactly bright, she might have sought someone's help or told someone about her situation which will only confuse them. Worse is that she might not have realized that she's in my body. If that happens, then she'll surely act like she always does which is the exact opposite of my personality and it will surely be a disaster. It will certainly lower my image even more._

"I might die in humiliation if she acts stupid." I said, exasperated. I was running frantically along the hallways, looking for a certain idiot which was – miraculously and unfortunately – inside my body.

"Mikan! There you are!" Nobara Ibaragi ran towards me. She paused for a while, catching her breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You left your wallet in my room. Geez, you're so clumsy." She laughed heartily. _I have no time for this insignificant conversation._ I was about to ignore her and leave but then I remembered that she is also a friend of this stupid body I'm currently trapped in. "Did you see Saku– I mean, Imai?"

"Imai? I saw her a while ago on the second floor. Strange though, her room is on the third." She replied. "Why are you looking for he– wait, Mikan?!" I didn't waste a second for her to finish. As soon as I got the information I needed, I quickly dashed off to the second floor and searched for room 206 (I know the room numbers of all of my classmates and also, their roommates. Don't ask. I just find pleasure in knowing everything). Surely enough, there was Sakura – or more specifically, my body – standing in front of the door of Ogasawara and Sakura's room. She was about to turn the knob but I beat her to it.

"Sakura." I said with a tone of urgency as I looked at her intently. She looked back and her eyes immediately widened as she pointed a finger towards me. "You look exactly like me! Are you my twin? Oh my god! I didn't know I have a twin. Gosh, I don't know how to feel. This is so sudden." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. As I thought, she haven't realized that we had switched bodies.

"We need to talk. Outside, so nobody can hear us." I said and grabbed her wrist rather forcefully before she could even argue. I dragged her at the back of the hotel where we could talk in private. Upon arriving at our destination, I released her wrist and faced her with arms on my chest – or rather, Sakura's flat chest. "Listen, there are two rules before I say what I have to say. Don't panic and act stupid, okay?" She nodded. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "As impossible as it seems, we have switched bodies. I don't know how it happened but I think I know the cause. Where were you after you dropped your coin?"

She seemed to ponder this for a while before she spoke. "I was standing in front of the pond but it was so dark, darker than the spot my friends and I were standing before. I couldn't find Nonoko and Anna. I started to panic. I shouted for help but no one seemed to be there and then, I saw Natsume."

"Hyuuga?" She nodded and continued. "I hugged him the instant I saw him."

"You what?!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was in your body and I was so scared that time. You know, I hate the dark." I was about to punch her but then I realized that it was my body so I had to hold it in. Luckily for her, I'm not the type to hit or hurt myself. At the time when I am fighting my anger, the least I expected happened. Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist. "What are you doing idiot?" I could feel a nerve popping on the side of my head.

She released me and cleared her throat. "Woah! I didn't know that you're into this mushy stuff Imai." She talked like a drunkard.

"And who are you supposed to be imitating?"

"Koko."

"Yome?" I arched a delicate brow and she nodded. "I was surprised that Natsume acted like he never did before. He _actually_ talked and in a very weird way at that." She's right. Natsume Hyuuga _never_ talks, just like me. He's a loner (again, like me) although he is still popular with girls because of his looks. He always skips classes. He has _very_ low grades. He's an eighteen year old lazy ass who lacks interest in studies, in school and even in people.

"He told me that he was Koko and that I must have been mistaken." Sakura said. She then cleared her throat once again and slowly brushed her bangs upward, looking even more idiotic than she ever was. "My awesomeness must have finally reflected my hidden handsome features." She stopped acting and fixed her bangs back to the way it was. "That's what Koko said and then he accompanied me back to the hotel."

I placed my hand under my chin as I began to think. _As I expected, the moment Sakura and I tossed our coins on the pond, we had switched bodies. At first I thought that we were the only ones who were in this absurd situation but it seems that Yome and Hyuuga were on the same boat._ I was lost in my thoughts but Sakura brought me back to reality rather spectacularly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We were spotted by Yura, holding hands."

"What?! Why are you two holding hands?"

"Because Koko told me to grab his hand. He said that I might lose the way if ever I didn't."

"You really are a–" I stopped what I was about to say and tried to calm myself as I massaged my temples. I breathed in and out before speaking. "What's her reaction?"

"She said that she isn't the least bit intrigued with our hidden relationship." Sakura answered. "And that, everyone has secrets. She also told us that we must be aware that not all secrets will stay hidden forever. Just the usual Yura, acting mature and all that." She laughed. "After that, she left and went back to the hotel. I don't think she is the type to gossip what she have just discovered though, so don't worry. You're safe."

"This really _is_ a disaster." I muttered. How can she cause so much trouble within such a short time? I almost ran my hand down on my face in annoyance but there are more important things to do rather than getting caught up with my emotions. "Let's just settle that later. We have to find Yome first." I said as I started to head back to the hotel. Sakura followed suit and asked, "What Koko? The Koko in flesh and body or the Koko inside Natsume?"

"Inside." I answered. I have been talking for quite a while now and it's beginning to exhaust me. After all, I'm not used to long conversations as I am the most antisocial of all the unsociables out there.

We headed for the fourth floor where all the boys' rooms are. Some of our male classmates, who are still outside the hallway, were looking at us incredulously. I knew why they were staring at us though. We were not supposed to be here at this time of hour. It's almost time for the curfew. Our teacher has set a certain time for us to get to bed and if we were ever caught outside our room past that time, well, there is certainly a punishment awaiting us. I was never the type to break the rules but right now, I have more important matters to take care of.

I knocked on room 409, the room where Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi were assigned to stay in. There was no response from the inside. "I guess there's no one in there. Wait, what are you doing?" Before I could even react, Sakura already turned the knob and opened the door. There, we saw a girl with short dark green hair – several distinctive curly, long strands adorned the front.

"Permy? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Imai?" Shouda uttered with the same level of shock. _Oh right, Sakura is inside my body so it's only natural that Shouda would be surprised that I talked to her, and even calling her by the nickname Sakura has given her ages ago._

"Sumire." I said, trying to save what little dignity I have because Sakura had – once again – acted like a blockhead using my body. "Why are you here? This is a boy's room."

"But we're girls and we're also in the boy's room." Sakura whispered to me. I glared at her and she immediately shut up.

"You're not going to believe me but something weird happened." Shouda blurted suddenly. This peeked my interest so I urged her to continue. "I was at the pond and after I made a wish–" _So even rich spoiled brats have their own wishes._ "–I was already Shouda."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"I don't know. I became Shouda in an instant." She answered.

"Who are you then?" I asked.

"Ruka Nogi."

"That means, you're in the same situation as us!" Sakura exclaimed. Nogi, who was said to be inside Shouda, looked at her like he didn't get what she meant. "Hotaru and I also switched bodies."

"Then, you're Mikan?" Nogi pointed at my supposed-to-be body while Sakura nodded vigorously. "So that's why you're unexpectedly cheerful and talkative. I've never seen Imai acted that way before."

"Because the real Hotaru Imai will not act as stupid as her." I gave Sakura a cold glare and she just returned it with a foolish grin. "Anyway, it seems that Yome and Hyuuga also swapped."

"Koko and Hyuuga? Really?"

"I don't know for sure but according to this airhead, Hyuuga was acting strange and also, he proclaimed that he was Yome." I said, ignoring Sakura's complaints about calling her an idiot. "Did you try looking for Shouda?"

He shook his head. "I was so shocked and confused that I immediately headed for my room."

"Well, that explains why you're here." I said and noticed something weird in the way he was looking at me. "What?"

"I'm just not used to Mikan acting like a genius." He laughed.

"I can act like a genius if I wanted to Ruka." Sakura pouted. She pulled out my eyeglasses without my permission and wore it. She propped it up on her nose before speaking in a serious voice. "I am Hotaru Imai after all." She then laughed together with Shouda (who was, in reality, Ruka Nogi).

"Sa. Ku. Ra." I pronounced each syllable of her surname with a very dangerous tone. She shivered as she felt my killing intent. I was seriously about to strangle her – I didn't care anymore if it was my body as long as I get my revenge for all the humiliation she had caused my identity – but the door suddenly opened, revealing our homeroom teacher: Narumi Anjou and a lad we've been looking for a while ago, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume! I mean, Koko! We've been looking for ympf!" I covered Sakura's mouth, preventing her from spouting any more idiocy. Narumi seemed to be surprised that Hotaru Imai spoke but instead, decided to ignore it. "Natsume told me that there are girls stalking him and that they're in his room. I never thought that it would be you three." He was looking at us fiercely, clearly disappointed.

"Sir, we were just, um–" I racked my brain as I tried to come up with a proper excuse. "We were just telling Shou–I mean, Sumire to stop stealing Natsume's underwear." I pointed an accusing finger at Shouda as I tried to reason with Narumi but his expression already told me that there was no way we could avoid the punishment that he was about to give us.

"Follow me." Narumi ordered with such superiority that we were left with no choice but to follow begrudgingly.

"Imai, what was that about?" Nogi whispered to me.

"Yeah, you just bailed on Ruka." Sakura mouthed angrily.

"It's not a big deal." I shrugged my shoulders. "In order for the majority to escape and be free, one has to be the sacrifice."

"How cold." Sakura huffed.

"Stop doing that ridiculous expression with my face." I scolded her. "Anyway, are you sure Yome's the one inside Hyuuga? He seemed to be acting pretty much like Hyuuga though." I looked at the lad, who was the center of our conversation, walking in front of us. Oddly enough, he tagged along even though he wasn't obliged to.

"Maybe they switched back to their original bodies?" Sakura suggested.

"I don't think Hyuuga's the type to tell a teacher about his stalkers." Nogi joined. "Come to think of it, he had only entered our room once and that was when we were asked to settle and fix our things. After that, I didn't see him again in our room. He might have found some other place to sleep in beside our assigned room."

"He sure is super anti-social." Sakura commented.

Nogi nodded in agreement. "Even more anti-social than Imai." As if only realizing what he just said, he quickly added, "It's not that I'm criticizing you." And laughed foolishly.

I ignored him and proceeded with my own thoughts instead. It's not that I'm troubled with what Nogi said. I'm not even bothered by it. I was just focused on planning how we could escape. I have no time for this punishment. I have to quickly find a way to get back to my body before the night ends. Tomorrow, we will be already heading home from our school trip and the day after that, classes will be resumed. If we still haven't changed back to our original bodies by tonight, there's no doubt that we will be in deep trouble.

Narumi led us to an isolated room at the top floor of the hotel. It was spacious and grand but obviously abandoned. Nevertheless, it was clean enough to be settled in. There, on the tiled floor, were three futons. It seemed like Narumi had prepared them especially for us. I am already starting to dread of our punishment.

"You three will be sleeping here for the night. There's a personal restroom so you don't have to go outside." _As I thought._ I mentally slapped myself in frustration. The least I needed right now was to be stuck here for the entire night. My brain was already on top speed, thinking of a way to reason with Narumi but then, there came a sudden disturbance. Kokoro Yome barged inside the room. He ran towards Nogi (who was inside Shouda), grabbed both of Shouda's shoulders and shook her vigorously. "You bastard! What did you do to me?"

"Stop that Koko." Narumi ordered and pulled Yome away from Nogi (who was inside Shouda). "What do you think you're doing?"

"But sir! This dumbass took my body!" he yelled. Sakura, Nogi and I exchanged looks after we heard what he said, clearly there was only one thought running in our minds.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But suddenly coming in here and shouting isn't exactly what a student should act." Narumi was, in no doubt, angry now. The little hope I have about reasoning with him was gone in an instant. I was already preparing for the worst but another unexpected person came into the scene. Nogi held his breath as he saw his own body leaning on the doorframe. An unusual dark aura was emitting from him which was new as Nogi always seemed to be surrounded with a serene atmosphere.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" Narumi asked in a calm manner which was the complete opposite of his demeanor just a while ago. "I can handle this. You can sleep now."

"Hell no."

We were all surprised by his sudden refusal that we were all left utterly speechless. Ruka Nogi _never_ refuses, or more like he doesn't have to courage to – well, that's what I think. He could never decline a person whether it's a teacher, a fellow student or even a complete stranger. That's just how ridiculously ' _kind_ ' he is. To me, he's just a dense helpful idiot who is too tolerant with other's dependency on him. _Did he ever realize that some people are just using him for their own expenses?_ I mentally shook my head in disappointment. Ruka Nogi was supposed to be smart but I guess his level of intelligence was only for books.

"Excuse me?" Narumi uttered, still in shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself dumb teacher." Nogi said in a very disrespectful manner. At my side, I could feel Shouda ( _ **Ruka**_ ) shivering – probably because his reverential standing in school was already fading away. I understand him though. Mine already withered minutes ago because of a certain despicable numbskull.

I could practically see Narumi's head boiling with anger. I guess this is the time when troublemakers-who-were-caught-in-action usually say 'Uh-oh.' "All of you will sleep here tonight and reflect on your actions!" Narumi shouted in anger. "You are all behaving bizarre today. Maybe you'll get your heads straight by the time you wake up tomorrow." He was already walking towards the door while Hyuuga, whom we had suspected was Yome, followed suit. Narumi stopped at the doorframe and faced him. He reached out his hand as if asking something from him. "I know you have it." Narumi said through gritted teeth. Hyuuga groaned in disappointment and fished a key from the pocket of his pants and placed it on Narumi's open hand. "You're also spending the night here for trying to snatch this key." And with that, he closed the door, locked it and left us all stuck here for the rest of the night.

Since nobody initiated to talk about our current situation, I took the role instead. It's not like I have a choice anyway. "So, here's our current position." I started and everyone looked at me. I have never done this before, acting like a leader and even talking to a large number of people (yes, five is a great number for me, a person who doesn't usually talk to even a single human being). But, for some reason, I'm not nervous at all. In fact, I was overflowing with confidence I never thought I have. Maybe because I was inside Sakura's body, who has the natural talent to communicate with others freely. "Sakura and I have switched bodies." I said as I pointed at ourselves. "And based from my observation, Yome's inside Hyuuga."

"Awesome! How did you know? I made sure that I was acting wicked though." Yome grinned foolishly.

"Well, Sakura told me and besides even though you're acting like Hyuuga, there were still some differences." I explained. "Anyway, going back. Hyuuga's inside Nogi."

"So that's why Ruka was acting rude." Sakura commented.

"Nogi's inside Shouda while Shouda's in Yome." I continued, completely ignoring Sakura. My energy was becoming lesser because of my tolerance with her stupidity.

"What?!" Shouda shouted. "You're Nogi?!" She pointed at her original body – pure disbelief adorned Yome's face. She had probably thought that Yome was the one in her body. Nogi grinned sheepishly as I sighed, really exhausted with the chain of weird happenings.

"Did you guys went to the pond and wished for something?" I asked. Yome, Nogi and Sakura all responded with a yes while Hyuuga stayed silent.

On the other hand, Shouda (who was inside Yome) puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms defiantly. "Who would do such a childish act?"

"But you switched bodies, Permy. So it only means that you did it." Sakura remarked.

"I don't believe those stupid legends! Besides, they're all just petty rumors." She defended.

"If you didn't wish on the pond, then there is only one explanation." Yome intervened. His expression suddenly became serious. It was almost like he was the real Natsume Hyuuga. "You couldn't keep your desire any longer so you forcefully took my body from me." The moment he had finished what he was saying, Shouda immediately punched him right on the face. Upon realizing what she had done to her precious love's 'gorgeous' face (she openly declares that she loves Hyuuga), she immediately apologized to Hyuuga, who was inside Nogi. Hyuuga didn't say anything though. He didn't pay any attention to Shouda. I think he didn't even care that his original face was bruised. Well, it's the normal Hyuuga after all. He's not interested in people and I think, even in himself. Despite this boring attitude of his though, he was still popular with the girls in our school mainly because he was the word 'hot' in flesh.

"Hey, you should be apologizing to me you know." Yome complained.

"As if." Shouda said haughtily.

I sighed again. This is getting worse. If we didn't get back to our original bodies, we have to go to school and live like we normally do despite of our situation. If right now we were already fighting, what more for the coming days?

"I think it's best if we just sleep for tonight. If we still aren't back to normal by tomorrow morning, we're going to go to the pond and wish again." I said.

"And who appointed you to be the boss?" Shouda arched a defiant brow. I stared at her fiercely and she returned it with the same intensity.

"Stop it. Don't fight guys please." Sakura intervened. "We have to work together."

"Mikan's right." Nogi agreed. "I think it's best if we cooperate and follow what Imai says."

"Shut up selfless freak!" Shouda shouted and glared at Nogi. "You're the student council president right? You should be the one who does the commanding!" Nogi was completely stunned and couldn't speak.

"Permy–"

"You too! Shut up dimwit! Dumb people like you are a waste of space!"

I glared at Shouda. Sakura was only trying to calm her down but the way she shouted at her was already over the board. "Well, you'll be the boss then." I started – surprisingly, my tone was calm and my expression didn't change. It was still impassive like always, but of course I knew better. I could clearly feel my anger boiling inside of me. "That's what you always wanted right? Stepping on other people and using them for your own good, earning you the title 'Queen Bitch'." I wasn't the type to be controlled by my emotions easily but this girl was really getting on my nerves. "It's up to you if you don't want to cooperate with us, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." And with that, I turned my back on her and proceeded to the futons Narumi had prepared for us. Shouda was complaining, of course, but I didn't mind her anymore. She will only cause stress to my mind.

"It's better for the three of you girls to rest on the futons." Nogi suggested. There were only three of them, which were originally supposed to be for us girls but due to troublesome occurrences, there was an increase of our number. Narumi probably forgot to add more due to his temper. I fixed the three futons so that they were close to each other. "Ironically, you _are_ one of the girls." I said and to my amusement, Nogi blushed. He really would pass as a girl. "Let's just all sleep here."

"There's no way I'm going to sleep on that disgusting bedroll." Shouda said defiantly.

"Then that suits me more." I replied, not even looking at her. I lied down on the far left corner.

"Come on Permy. Let's sleep together." Sakura, being the friendly idiot she was, grabbed Shouda's arm and acted like nothing happened. She tried to pull her but Shouda slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Now, now children. Stop fighting and get to sleep." Koko interrupted – his tone was that of a loving mother trying to stop her children from causing problems. "If you wouldn't stop, I will not read you a bedtime story about the prince turned into an awesome prince." He smirked mischievously, obviously enjoying this. He pulled Shouda on the other side of the sleeping bag. "Ruka, you go and sleep beside the girls." He sneered.

"What? But–"

"I told you right? You're one of the girls." I cut him off. I could feel the side of my lips forming a smile but I forced myself to be indifferent like I always do. On the other hand, Yome's grin widened even more. It seemed like we were teaming up to embarrass Nogi, which made us an unusual pair because I was the introvert/nerd of the class while he was the clown/outgoing type. I knew that Nogi wanted to protest but his I-cannot-refuse kind of attitude was keeping him from doing it. In the end, he lied between Sakura (who decided to sleep next to me, much to my annoyance) and Shouda, who insisted on keeping her body near her. Yome, on the other hand, lied next to Shouda – which irritated her, of course but let it slide since it was Hyuuga's body anyway. Speaking of Hyuuga, he didn't join us in our 'wonderful sleepover'. He just sat on the floor near the window – his back on the wall. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving so I guess he was already dead. Kidding, obviously he's already asleep. I don't know how he can sleep comfortably in that position. On the other hand, the dolt lying beside me seemed to have fallen deep in sleep because she was snoring very loudly which only irritated me even more.

 _This is going to be a long night._ I thought and sighed.

* * *

 **A SHORT COMMENTARY FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sooooo… was it good? Boring? Confusing? Please give me your honest opinions on the reviews. I'll update this story every week. Love ya'll :*


	2. Chapter 2

**H** otaru

* * *

I woke up feeling something heavy on my throat. I opened my eyes and rubbed them slowly. As my vision gradually became normal, I came to realize that the heavy object that I was feeling was actually Sakura's arm (which was technically mine). A brand new day was just about to start and yet this idiot was already starting to get on my nerves.

I pushed her arm away from me as I got up. I noticed that Hyuuga was already awake. He was leaning sideways on the window, staring blankly at the horizon. The sun was just setting (it was only half-visible as of the moment). The scenery was heavenly – the exact opposite of Hyuuga's dull eyes. It was really ironic seeing him gazing at the beautiful sunset yet the light didn't seem to affect him at all or even illuminate his eyes just a bit.

"What is it?" he spoke to me in his usual grumpy voice. He was still looking outside though. I must have been staring at him for too long.

"I've been meaning to ask." I started. "Why did you come here yesterday night?"

"My body was here." He answered simply.

 _Of course._ I thought. That wasn't the real question that was on my mind though. I wanted to know what he wished for on the pond. The fact that he even did that was really unexpected. At first I thought that maybe he was just nearby when that incident happened and he was only caught up with it. But all of us – even Shouda (though she didn't openly admit it) – wished on that stupid pond. Truthfully, he didn't say that he actually wished but it was still obvious that the cause of all this mayhem was because we all did.

The door suddenly opened, disrupting my thoughts. Serina Yamada, our English teacher and also the homeroom teacher of the other senior class, came into view together with the man responsible for our unplanned sleepover. Serina seemed like she could not believe what she was seeing.

"What did you do Narumi?! Why did you mix the girls with the boys?! You should have given them a different punishment!" she shouted in anger.

"It's not like something happened." Narumi laughed nervously. I don't know why but he always seemed afraid of Serina.

"And if there was?! What will happen if one of them got pregnant?!"

"Calm down. They're old enough. They know their responsibilities." Narumi said and looked at me as if asking for backup. "Right?" I ignored him of course. It's too troublesome to help him reason with Serina anyway. Besides, our English teacher _has_ a point. Though she would probably go insane if ever she learned about Nogi being inside Shouda's body.

Serina Yamada was a very beautiful tall woman with blonde long hair (which she always tied in a ponytail) and serious looking brown eyes. She was known for being a man-hater. Rumors say that her fiancé dumped her on their wedding day. It's just a rumor though. It has never been proven to be true because no one dared to ask Serina her reason of despising men.

While the two adults were arguing (which was mostly Serina scolding Narumi), Yome got up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes (which were technically Natsume's) and stretched his arms while yawning.

"Ah!" He shouted as he pointed at Serina who was, by the way, Yome's aunt. He then made a salutation and grinned foolishly. There was a feeling inside me that he was about to do something out of character again. "Hey, old ha-" I was about to stop him from speaking but Shouda beat me to it. When did she wake up? I didn't know and I honestly didn't care.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered harshly (which was still loud enough to hear). "You're going to ruin Natsume's cool image."

"Oh, right!" Yome roughly pushed Shouda away from him – which annoyed her much to his enjoyment – and looked at our teachers with a cold gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The two were speechless as they stared at Hyuuga's body (which Yome had happily invaded). I almost slapped my head in utter disbelief at their stupidity. Shouda, who was supposed to act carefree and cheerful, did something that is _so_ not like Yome. On the other hand, Yome was doing quite a good job in imitating Hyuuga but the fact that he was enjoying it was clearly visible which only looked like he was toying with our teachers.

Serina walked towards us. I was already expecting that Yome would be reprimanded but to my surprise, Serina woke Nogi and Sakura instead (which, to Serina's view, were bodies of mine and Shouda's). Nogi sat up, surprised to see Serina while Sakura grunted and mumbled about sleeping for a little longer. I hid my hand under the covers and secretly pinched Sakura's arm. She gained full consciousness right away.

"That hurt. What was that for?" she grumbled.

"I think you're still dreaming. Want me to wake you up fully _Imai_?" I glared at her, forcing her to close her mouth. She cringed and tried to avoid my gaze. Unexpectedly, Serina wrapped her arms around the three of us girls. "You poor girls!" she cried dramatically. "It must have been traumatic for you to be in the same room with these _filthy_ creatures." She gave a disapproving look at the three boys. Yome continued with his acting coldly, Hyuuga didn't even move an inch since the last time I saw him – which was only ten minutes ago, and Shouda folded her arms in front of her chest acting high and mighty (totally not Yome's character).

"It's fine Ms. Yamada. We violated some rules and this was our punishment so-"

"No! This is not okay! Come with me. I'll purify your souls and bodies!" Serina grabbed Nogi's wrist, dragged him outside then came back and told us to follow also.

"Poor Ruka." Sakura muttered as she and I both stood up and walked towards the door. Sakura was planning to greet Narumi but I made sure that she remembers that Hotaru Imai _never_ talks to people, even greeting a teacher is a big no-no. Narumi also ushered the boys outside. I heard Yome talking about the three of them taking a bath together. I saw Shouda getting ready to punch him but decided not to – probably because Narumi was walking in front of them. She might get punished again if ever. Right, I almost forgot that Shouda's inside a boy's body. Taking a bath would be a big dilemma for her – not my problem though.

"Hey, Hotaru." Sakura whispered so that Serina wouldn't hear us. "Why don't we take a bath together too? The three of us."

"Huh? You really are stupid. We can't take a bath together. Nogi's a boy in case your little brain has forgotten." I said. "And don't call me by my first name! We're not even friends!"

"We're not? But we've changed bodies so I thought that we're already close."

"That's a total different story!"

 **x x x**

"In the end, I ended up here huh?" I grunted.

"T-This is really emb-barrassing."

"It's okay Ruka. You're a girl. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'm a boy!" Nogi complained as his face got a tinge of red. He really acted like a real girl. "Aren't you embarrassed too?" He said to me. "You're not even wearing a towel! I can see everything you know!"

"How could I wash my body if I have a towel? Are you stupid?" I said with a nonchalant expression.

"That's not the point!" he shouted, completely flustered.

"Then don't look. It's as simple as that."

"It's not easy!" he argued.

"Oh? Is your erotic desires finally kicking in?" I arched a teasing brow as he denied rather vigorously which only made him look even guiltier.

"Oh, wow! Permy's are so big!" Sakura exclaimed and squeezed Shouda's chest. Nogi squealed, pushed Sakura away and covered his arms in front protectively.

"You do realize that you're touching Shouda's bosom right?" I said indifferently. After hearing what I said, Nogi instantly withdrew his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do I have to be switched with a girl?!" he lamented.

"I'd rather get swapped with a boy than an idiot." I muttered.

"Mean." Sakura pouted as I rolled my eyes. She really acts childish even though she's already eighteen. "By the way, Ruka. What's Permy's cup?"

"Cup?" Nogi asked, completely clueless about what Sakura was talking about.

"B." I answered in his place. "Shouda has a B cup."

"How did you know Hotaru?"

"Of course, I know everything." I said with pride. "And don't call me Hotaru! Anyway, I'm an A and you're F."

"What?! F?! No way! But that's, um, that's just–"

"Don't get your hopes up. F is flat. There's no way you'll even get an A. Yours is as flat as your brain."

"Hotaru! You're so cruel!" Sakura cried.

"Um, could we change the topic?" Nogi pleaded desperately.

"I almost forgot!" Sakura shouted all of a sudden. She looked at Nogi intently – her expression became serious. I was beginning to think that she had lost her idiotic mind. "Ruka, do you like Permy?"

"What?!" Nogi exclaimed incredulously. "What is this all of a sudden?"

"Well, you're in her body right? There must be some reason why you're in Permy's and not in someone else's." she reasoned.

"So some of my intelligence is finally crawling into your puny brain huh?" I said.

"You're a bit talkative now." Nogi smiled at me.

"Maybe because I'm inside a bull." I said, disregarding Sakura's complaints. "Anyway, you're ignoring the idiot's question."

"I don't know either." He answered honestly. "I don't feel anything special about Shouda. I don't even have a girl I like right now. How about you? Why did you get switched with Mikan?"

"How would I know?" I said. "The blockhead probably wished to be a genius like me."

"I did not!" Sakura protested. She huffed then suddenly her expression turned gloomy which both surprised me and Nogi since we're not used to her acting that way. "I wished to experience how it's like to have parents." She started. "Well, you know that mine already died even before I gained consciousness in this world. It's not that my grandfather is lacking in anything. I mean, he's kind and I know that he really loves me a lot but still I can't shake this feeling of wanting for a parents' love and care. A lot of people have theirs and I just couldn't help but get jealous."

Nogi inched closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the tension that she had made.

"So you wished to have parents?" I broke the silence. "Even though they're not your real ones? Do you think that you'll be satisfied with that? Do you think that your parents will be happy that their daughter is wishing for their replacements?"

"It's not like that." Sakura argued weakly.

"Then what?! Just because you're jealous of others having the things that you wish for doesn't mean that you should go and disrespect the people involved in your stupid desire!"

"Imai, stop." Nogi butted in and tried to calm me down but I just ignored him.

"It's just my wish! My innermost desire! I know that it's unfair to my deceased parents but can you really blame me? I haven't got the chance to be with them. I haven't got the chance to laugh with them, eat with them during meals, shop with them and enjoy a Saturday hangout. I didn't get those chances because they're already gone even before I got the opportunity to do it!" Sakura wailed, heavy tears streaming down on her cheeks. Nogi patted her back lightly, seeming not to care anymore that she was naked. My lips formed into a thin line. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body and stormed outside the bathroom. I felt a pang in my chest, a very familiar heavy feeling that I usually just ignore. I clutched the towel tightly. What was wrong with me? I was getting emotional all of a sudden which was so not like me. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out. After a minute or two, I opened them and sighed still feeling the uncomfortable weight on my chest. I knew _exactly_ what my problem was. But I just keep on neglecting it and not doing anything about it. I knew why I got angry and shouted at Sakura. It wasn't because of her. It was because of me. Her jealousy reminded me of myself. The part of me that I've hated for years. What I said to her a while ago wasn't really directed to her. It was directed to me. How ironic, scolding my own self.

I proceeded to dressing myself quickly so as not to encounter Sakura when she gets out of the bathroom. I just couldn't face her right now. I headed outside the hotel and towards the place where it all started – the stupid pond. We all agreed last night (or more like, I suggested) to meet there if we still haven't changed back this morning. By the time I got there, Shouda was bickering with Yome while Hyuuga stood on a corner not too far away, leaning on the trunk of a big tree looking bored as usual.

"I told you! I can't pee in this stupid body of yours!" I heard Shouda complain with her irritating loud voice. She noticed me walking towards them and acted like a bitch in an instant. "Where are the other freaks?"

"Freaking out." I said with a little bit of sarcasm. "They're trying to know whether to rip your throat out or just dump your body on the pond and act as our offering."

She glared at me with such menace but I couldn't care less. I was too tired to argue with anybody right now.

After minutes of Shouda's _I'm-about-to-burst-but-I-don't-want-to-dirty-my-hands_ constant complaints, Yome's grinning foolishly at Shouda's suffering (He didn't seem to care that it was his body that will suffer from UTI), Hyuuga acting like he was not part of this world and me pleading my patience to hang on just a bit longer, the two tardy ratbags (whom I swore that I will chop their heads later for making me wait so long and deal with other airheads' presences) finally arrived.

"What took you so long?!" Shouda exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry." Sakura smiled like a retard.

"I bet Ruka _enjoyed_ Mikan's presence or better yet, he enjoyed _your_ s." Yome snickered. Shouda, on the other hand, elbowed him on the stomach causing him to groan in pain and his grin to turn into a scowl. It's amusing to see different expressions on Hyuuga's face other than his usual bored look. And all of that was made possible because of Yome.

Shouda rolled her eyes and said, "We don't have time for your pervertedness." She then turned to me. "Let's just get this over with." I was a bit surprised that she was talking to me. It's not that because I think that she hated me then decided otherwise. It's because she was 'kind of' ordering me to make the first move. For a moment there, it's as if she had acknowledged me as the leader.

I walked near the edge of the pond and took out a coin. The others followed as well except for Sakura. I was looking at her, trying to analyze why she wasn't taking out a coin. At first I thought that she was still angry at me and was stubbornly refusing my lead. But then a second later, I realized that she probably hasn't brought her wallet – being the airhead she was. I sighed and gave her my coin since I still have plenty. She looked at me seeming surprised and then a big smile slowly adorned her face.

"Thanks Hotaru!" she exclaimed, grinning like a three-year-old kid that has gotten her candy.

I just nodded curtly. She then stood beside me, waiting for my call. "Let's wish for us to go back to normal and then we throw our coins at the same time."

"I'll do the counting." Yome volunteered. "I."

"What do you mean 'I'?" Shouda asked but Yome shushed her.

"Again." He said. "I. Am. Awesome." On cue, we all threw our coins simultaneously.

"That's not even called counting." Shouda said.

"Of course you wouldn't understand it. You're not as awesome as me." Yome sneered, acting like a boss.

"We're still stuck." Nogi interrupted them.

I groaned in disappointment. A growing anxiety was already impending and taking over my body. Before I could let myself be drowned by it, a warm hand suddenly held mine. I looked at our intertwined fingers then at the owner of the one contaminating mine.

"It's okay. You're not alone." She looked at me intently and gave me a warm smile. I was utterly surprised of what she said. Those were the words that I badly needed to hear all this time of self-loathing and suffering. I swore that I could feel tears threatening to fall. But I forced them to retreat. I won't allow them to ruin my cold and uncaring demeanor – not now.

I wondered why she was comforting me. It's impossible that she saw the turmoil that I was feeling through my mask of nonchalance. I have been wearing this mask for years and never once had it been shattered. I wondered if she has a short-term-memory or just plain stupid. Didn't we have a little shouting drama just a while ago? And here she was, acting completely normal as if nothing happened. I got irritated. She should be mad at me, not showering me with her annoying kindness. Call me an ungrateful bipolar but I knew that I don't deserve her solace.

I pulled my hand away from her and turned my attention to the others. "Let's just find other ways for us to fix this problem when we get back. For now, we have no choice but to act like the person wherein we are stuck with in order to lessen the chaos. And, I guess we should keep this as a secret from other people, even to our family. It would only confuse them and doubt our sanity if ever they found out."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shouda just walked away haughtily, going back to the hotel. I followed a minute later, heading to my room in order to pack my things which I wasn't able to do yesterday night because we were locked up inside an unused hotel room. But then I remembered that I was still in this godforsaken body of Sakura so I begrudgingly pulled her with me towards my room, not even bothering to explain why.

"Hotaru, why are we here?" Sakura asked. "I also have to fix my things too you know."

"Exactly. That's why I'll do mine first then after I'm done, we'll head to yours." I answered her while placing a couple of shirts inside my purple luggage.

"I still don't see the point why I should be here though."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation. This girl's idiocy knew no limits. "Who are you?"

"Huh? What are you saying? I'm Mikan of course! Don't tell me you suddenly forgot. Do you have amnesia or something? Did you bump your head?"

"Wrong answer." I said and walked towards her. I paused until I was a few inches away from her face. I looked at her big brown eyes with such intensity that she backed up a little.

"A-Are you okay Hotaru? You're creeping me out."

"I'm not Hotaru. I'm Mikan Sakura. _You_ are Hotaru Imai." I said sternly while pointing a finger at her. "You have to keep that in your mind. Saying that you have one."

Sakura pouted – which I find annoying. "Where's your roommate?"

"I don't have one."

I proceeded to pack up my clothes, undergarments, shoes, some books that I brought with me in case I became bored, my precious gadgets, and other things for hygienic purposes. Once my luggage was full (but extremely organized), I accompanied Sakura to her hotel room. Once we got there and opened the door, a pair of skinny arms welcomed me with such enthusiasm I was almost knocked off on the floor.

"Oh my god Mikan! What the hell happened yesterday?" Ogasarawa, the girl who has almost caused me a free pass to a clinic, exclaimed with immense curiosity. Behind her emerged Anna Umenomiya smiling sweetly at me. She then noticed the girl standing beside me and arched a questioning brow.

"Hi Imai." She greeted with a gentle smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We have something important to talk about." I said before Sakura could say anything that will get us into more trouble.

"So do we. You have a _lot_ of explanations to do missy." Ogasawara hooked her arm around mine as she started to drag me inside but I quickly – yet gently (cause I have to act like Sakura since she's her best friend) – tried to push her away from me. I have to admit though. I got uncomfortable because I'm not used to physical contacts – even if she's a girl. I don't even hug, kiss, or do any of those stupid affectionate stuffs to my family or my relatives. Like I said, I'm the antisocial girl so physical contacts are definitely out of my comfort zone.

"Just the two of us." I added. The two narrowed their eyes at me, seeming to analyze what was I hiding. They both looked at each other. After reaching an agreement after a good two seconds, they faced me.

"We'll be waiting at the restaurant." Umenomiya said as she waved goodbye to me and smiled at Sakura as she and Ogasawara walked out of the room and disappeared downstairs. I sighed. This was really troublesome.

"Get on with it." I ordered to the lass who was just standing idly by the doorframe. As if waking up from a trance, Sakura stormed inside and grabbed her things as they put them in her pink baggage. The room was messy. Well, the other half part actually which was obviously Sakura's lair. You could literally play Criminal Case here.

I sat on one of the hotel beds as I watched Sakura running frantically across the room. After what seemed like years of waiting for the next chapter of Criminal Case (Sakura was kind of like the player because she's the one searching for her things which were all in the wrong places), the idiot shouted in delight, exclaiming that she was finally – and I repeat, _finally_ – done.

I got up and started to walk towards the door. I still have to meet Ogasawara and Umenomiya at the restaurant located at the ground floor of the hotel. Although I didn't want to because I was sure that they'll just interrogate me, I might as well have some breakfast since I'm already starving.

"Hotaru." Sakura grabbed my hand – to my surprise. When I turned and looked at her, I was shocked that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying stupid?" I asked, a bit irritated. Geez, this girl is a crybaby! I didn't know that arranging her things would make her sad or maybe frustrated to the point that she'll cry. In fact, I'm the one who's supposed to shed tears. I almost cracked a while ago because of extreme boredom.

"Does this mean that I won't be able to hang out with my friends?" she said. Her voice was so full of sadness, my heart ached a little from hearing it.

"You've got no choice. Hotaru Imai doesn't have friends. I don't socialize."

"But I'm sure you'll get along just fine with Nonoko and Anna. They're sweet, kind, friendly and a bit crazy but they're fun to be with and– "

"And they're both idiots just like you." I said, cutting her off.

"You should stop treating us like we're lower than you. We're all just the same." She said, a little bit of anger laced on her voice. I was shocked that she thought of me that way. It's not that I'm arrogant. I'm the opposite actually. I appreciate even the tiniest good things about people or the things they do. It's just that I'm afraid – too scared of getting hurt that I pushed them away in any manner that I could (be it harsh or rude) just to save myself from experiencing the traumatic emotional pain I once gone through. I knew that I was just running instead of facing my problems. I've got no choice. I didn't have the courage to and that's exactly why I despise myself. I knew what's wrong with me. I knew that I should do something. I knew that I should move on in order for me to grow. I knew that I should accept the pain in order to be strong. But despite of knowing these, I still chose to be a coward – hiding behind a huge thick wall that no one has ever broken through. Caging myself in my own little world. Before, people were the ones who have caused my sufferings but now, I – myself – am the main reason why I am in constant depression.

"Let's go. Your friends are waiting." I said as I turned and walked out of the room.

"Does this mean that _the_ Hotaru Imai will agree to be friends with Anna and Nonoko?" Sakura asked as she walked beside me. I could tell that she was trying hard not to smile because the side of her lips was twitching.

"Whatever." I answered. It's not exactly a 'yes' or a 'no' but Sakura took it as a yes because she was beaming like a moron.

"Gosh, I'm so excited! It's like being friends with them all over again." She said. "Oh, right. I should still act like you. Oh well, no matter."

We were already a few tables away from the one where Sakura's friends were. I suddenly started to become nervous. I wiped my sweaty palms on the side of my jeans. I continued to walk but my heart was beating like crazy. I think I'm going to faint any moment now.

"Tell them that I'm not feeling well." I told Sakura and was about to run away but the idiot stopped me of course.

"You won't go anywhere. Mikan Sakura doesn't bail on anyone especially if they're her friends. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Don't snatch my tactic when it comes to threatening." I rolled my eyes. "Just tell them I'm sick then find a different table then eat there."

"No. I, _Hotaru_ , will be forming an unbreakable bond which I call friendship right this very moment. Now, you _Mikan_ will be supporting me as my very first friend." She grinned like she was on the brim of winning an inexistent battle.

"I don't know how to act stupid."

"Smiling from the bottom of your heart and enjoying the company of your friends isn't stupid." She scolded.

 _I know that. I just can't do it. I'm trapped in a prison I created myself._ I thought.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm about to die from starvation." I said and headed towards my damnation while Sakura trailed behind.

"Mikan! Finally you're here!" Umenomiya said cheerfully. "And Imai too."

"Hi. I'm Hotaru Imai." Sakura outstretched her hand.

"We know your name silly." Umenomiya giggled as I glared daggers at Sakura. She pretended to be oblivious though.

"Can you guys just sit already so we can eat? I'm starving here." Ogasawara mumbled.

"You waited for us?" I asked before I could stop myself. I was surprised at the idea that they had waited longer than me when I waited for Sakura. It must've been like a long trip to hell especially if they're starving to death.

"Of course. We're friends after all. It's like a silent agreement that we should wait for you before we eat." Umenomiya said. "Besides, we always eat together. Why'd you seem surprised?"

I just shrugged since no words seemed to want to come out of my mouth. There's this warm feeling that was swelling inside me. Before I could cry and start another drama, I sat beside her while Sakura took the other seat alongside Nonoko which was also next to me. The table was for four people. I didn't know if it was just pure coincidence or they seemed to expect that Hotaru Imai would join their breakfast.

"We already ordered though. So that we won't have to wait for the foods to be cooked by the time you guys get here." Umenomiya informed and smiled at Sakura. "Imai, I hope it's to your liking."

"Just call me Hotaru." Sakura answered and gave her a small smile – barely visible but still noticeable. I sighed in relief that she didn't actually beam or grin like an idiot 'cause I _swear_ if she did that, I might as well just throw the plate of spaghetti (which was on the table pleading me to be devoured) on her face to hide her extreme mental retardation.

"Oh my god! Are you sick?" Ogasawara asked Sakura, arching a doubting brow as she munched on her French bread.

"No. Are you?" Sakura smirked teasingly, seeming to enjoy this.

"I like this girl." Ogasawara grinned at Umenomiya then looked at me. "Where'd you get her?"

It was my turn to raise a brow. "From her room."

"Oh my gosh! This is great! We have a new member in the group." Umenomiya squealed in delight. "I never thought that there will come a time where I'll finally be able to be friends with you Hotaru!"

"Wait, you wanted to be friends with me? I mean her?" I asked incredulously.

I couldn't believe that they actually wanted to spend their precious time together with me. I mean _me._ The nerdy hostile quite girl with top grades who always sits at the corner of the room in order not to be noticed and be disturbed by people whom I was staying away from and who don't even spare a glance and give a damn care about my being.

"Of course! It's just that she didn't seem to have the same interest. Even _you_ wanted to be friends with her. Don't tell me you actually forgot."

"If it's Mikan, then there's no doubt." Ogasawara said as Umenomiya giggled. She then turned her attention back to Sakura. "You know, at first I thought that you're a total snob. Turns out that we'll get to be crazy together just fine."

"I'm looking forward to that." Sakura answered, still not dropping the teasing smirk on her face.

 **x x x  
**

I climbed inside the bus that would take us back to Tokyo. I roamed my eyes looking for an available seat. I spotted Nogi and Hyuuga – or rather Hyuuga and Yome respectively – sitting together at the back. Some of my batch mates, who were already sitting comfortably, kept on glancing at them. They were probably shocked that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga – the introvert who put Hotaru Imai's antisocial reputation into complete shame – was actually with someone. Even though they're not talking, the mere sight was indeed unbelievable. But of course, I knew better. Yome, who acted grumpy just like the original Hyuuga, was behaving in a Kokoro Yome-weird way. It was so obvious that he was enjoying the act. On the other hand, the body of Ruka Nogi seemed to emit a very dangerous aura. He was glaring at the window, probably irritated with the attention they were getting. He's the one at fault though. He should act more Nogi-like rather than his usual self. But then again, even if I said to them that we should pretend to be the person we were stuck in, I doubt that Hyuuga would do it.

"Well, that's new." Nonoko jumped beside me, looking at the unusual pair.

"And weird." Anna added as she too stared at the boys.

I walked towards the empty seats which were on the seventh row. Mikan and I sat on them while Anna and Nonoko took the other two in front of us which were still unoccupied. I decided to start addressing them with their first names because I have to familiarize myself with them since they're Sakura's friends. And since Sakura (who was now Hotaru Imai) became a member of their friendship, I suppose they are now my friends too.

I have to admit, I was incredibly happy – even though Sakura was the one who formed the bond in my place. Nevertheless, I still felt uneasy. I'm worried that once I got back to my original body, they might not like me anymore since the one acting as Hotaru Imai now was actually their best friend, Sakura – so it's only natural that they liked her even though she was acting a bit different. But I hope that I'll get through this anxiety of mine someday. I was just glad that I'm finally starting to step out of my prison.

"Where the hell is my body?!" I looked at the spiky haired blond lad standing at the front with all his glory. His brown eyes scanning the seats.

"Hey Koko!" Kitsuneme, his best bud when it comes to troublemaking greeted and approached him.

"Where is she?" Yome eyed him fiercely.

"Whoa, chill man. Who are you talking about anyway?"

"Sumire."

Kitsuneme seemed shock for a moment. Then his eyes gleamed as he smirked mischievously. "I didn't know that you have a _thing_ for her. Even calling her _your_ body. Dude, did you have se–" Before he could finish, Yome pushed him aside and stormed towards the girl sitting near us whom I surprisingly didn't notice before. Maybe because I was too distracted sitting on cloud nine.

"I told you not to leave my side!" Yome shouted in pure annoyance.

"S-Sorry." Shouda mumbled. Yome sat beside her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, still glaring at the timid girl.

Everyone, even those who kept on glancing at Hyuuga and Nogi a while ago, were now staring at the two. They were possibly thinking that they have just witnessed what seemed like a "lovers' quarrel" – though Yome and Shouda weren't actually a couple. Everybody knew that Shouda was Yome's favorite target when it comes to his hobby of troublemaking. Some say that he has a crush on her that's why he always pranks to get her attention. I say he just enjoys annoying the hell out of her. Besides, Yome already has a girlfriend – Shouda's lackey or should I say "friend", Erin Sakimoto.

I didn't find the scene odd because I knew perfectly well why they were acting like that. Shouda, who was stuck in Yome's body, was obviously worried that Nogi (who was inside Shouda) might do something to her body which, of course, Nogi wouldn't do. He's too virtuous to do something indecent even though he's still considered as a hormonal teenager.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be narrated by a different character. Update will be next week. Please please please drop a review please? Haha! TIA! You're awesome :***


End file.
